The Little Mermaid
by likethestarsthat-shine
Summary: Crossover between The Little Mermaid, and Twilight. The classic tale of the Little Mermaid with a fatal twist. DISCONTINUED.
1. First Sight

**A/N: My second try at fanfiction. Hope you like! This is kind of based off of The Little Mermaid, but I've put some of me in it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Little Mermaid

**B-POV**

_Flashback_

I was looking out of my 2nd story bedroom window, at the fight raging below. My 6 sisters and I were to stay inside the castle walls. To keep each other safe. Those were the instructions of our father and mother, the king and queen of Atlantica. Atlantica, my home, my sisters' home, my mother and father's home, and home to a variety of sea creatures. Yes, I live in the undersea kingdom of Atlantica, home of the mer-people. All my parents wanted was for my sisters and me to be safe. My mother, Renee, had already fallen. The queen of Atlantica, lost to us forever. 'I hate this stupid war' I would tell myself over and over again. And it was true, ever since that sea witch, Victoria, killed my mother, I just wanted to die. The only thing I found happiness in was music. Music was my life. Music was all I had left to remember her. She loved music as much as I do. Music

_End of Flashback_

My name is Bella. I'm 16 now. I have brown hair that would fall just past my shoulders when I'm not in the water. My eyes, a very sweet colored brown. I have a blue tail, and a darker blue seashell bikini top. My sisters are, Battina, Baquata, Badrina, Badella, Barista, and Balana (A/N: I used Ariel's sisters' real names just with a "B" in front, if you couldn't tell =D). Now I have more than just music. I have taken an interest in humans. And my friend Flounder keeps me busy as well. As a matter of fact I was with Flounder right now, exploring sunken ships. I love going to sunken ships and finding new human things. What I found was amazing! I found this shiny stick, with three tines at the end. And I found this brown thing. I wanted to know what they are. I swam up to the surface to be greeted by the silly seagull, Scuttle. He may be silly, but he's the one that can tell me what these odd human things are. I pulled them out to let him look at them.  
He explains to me what they are, and then I remembered the concert! That I was supposed to star in!

"Oh, the concert!" I exclaimed.

"That was today?" Flounder asked, worry in his voice. I grabbed back my things and shouted out a simple, "Thanks Scuttle!" As I swam back as fast as my fins could carry me, I gave Flounder my bag that contained the human items. I knew that if my father, King Charlie, were to see them, he'd flip!  
When we arrived at the undersea palace, Flounder stayed at the entrance as I went to the throne room to see my father, who was no doubt going to be angry. This was supposed to be the biggest concert in Atlantican history. I was surprised when I saw my father. There was anger and disappointment as I had guessed, but something else. Sadness, maybe? "Bella, Bella, Bella. Just what are we going to do with you? This was supposed to be the biggest concert in Atlantican history, and you skipped it? Because of your careless behavior the concert was a disaster. Even your sisters were surprised to see you missing, and they have gotten used to it by now!" my father exclaimed.

"I'm sorry daddy, I just forgot," I tried to reason.

"Oh, and I'm assuming you forgot about the rehearsals every day, too?" cut in Sebastian the crab, my father's adviser, and the Court Composer.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Flounder cut in. "You see, there was this creepy boat with bones, and then there was this seagull who was all 'This is this, and that is that', and-"

"Seagull?" my father cut in. "You went to the surface! Didn't you? Bella! You could've been captured by one of those savages!" he yelled.

"They are _not_ savages, dad! Have they ever captured one of us? Don't think so! You just have to accept that fact!" I was almost yelling now.

"Young lady I never,_ ever_ want to hear of you going to the surface again! Do I make myself clear?" he questioned. I didn't move, but I felt my lower lip quiver. I turned and swam away, quickly. I went to the entrance where Flounder was waiting, retrieved my bag, and, with Flounder close behind, swam to my secret grotto. My grotto was the place where I kept all the human items I collect. I pushed aside the swaying seaweed that hid the entrance, and swam inside, Flounder right there with me. I took the items out of the bag, and put them wherever they would fit.

"Bella? You okay?" Flounder asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?

The girl who has ev'rything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

(You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty)

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em dancin'

Walkin' around on those

(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet

Flippin' your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'

Strollin' along down a

(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could live

Outta these waters?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Betcha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women

Sick o' swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it

(What's the word?) burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that shore above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world," I finished my song. I laid on my back to look up out of the little hole in the ceiling of the grotto, to see a dark shadow passing overhead. That could only mean 1 thing. A ship. I swam as fast as my fins would carry me to the surface to see explosions of color in the sky. I looked over at the ship, only to hear music coming from it. I swam closer so I could hear better. I got a little carried away and ended up sitting on a ledge just low enough that my tail was still dipped in the water. There was a little window right there, and my curiosity got the better of me. I looked through it to see a bunch of humans dancing around. I saw a very hairy dog, sniffing the floor and coming this way. I snapped my head back so it couldn't be seen through the little window. I held my breath for about 3 seconds. Then I turned my head slightly, only to find the hairy dog's head sticking out of the window, looking at me. I smiled and it licked me. I giggled very quietly, and then I heard it.

"Max! Here boy!" said a velvet smooth voice that was absolutely breathtaking. I looked back through the window to find the dog, apparently named Max, jumping on the most breathtaking human I have ever seen. The human petted Max, like the dog was his best friend. His hair was an odd bronze color, all messed up. His eyes… They were a striking, heart-stopping emerald green. I gasped. He must he heard me because he looked at the window. He must have saw me, too, because his eyes widened with shock. I could tell he was about to embrace another emotion, but I didn't get the chance to see what that emotion was, because I jumped back into the water. As I swam back down, I risked a glance back up. I saw the gorgeous man looking over the side of the ship. I can't believe I had been so careless as to let a human see me! But, I knew the moment his eyes met mine that I was in love with him. Suddenly, thunder crashed from above, and a flash of bright light went through the water. I realized then that I had stopped swimming down. I looked up the ship to see that it had caught fire! Everyone was in the lifeboats now. Almost everyone. I looked back up at the ship to see that the breathtaking human was carrying Max in his arms. He suddenly stopped and jerked forward. Max flew out of his arms and into the water. The human looked frantically behind him, at something I couldn't see. Then, the ship exploded! I swam back up to the surface, looking desperately for _him_. I finally saw him, just slipping from the barrel that kept him afloat. He went under and so did I. I swam to him, grabbed him, and pulled him to the shore.

Return to Top


	2. Destruction and Tears

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on my other story, Twisted Love. Anyways, here's the 2****nd**** chappie, so, enjoy!**

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand it. Was he alive? Was he dying? Or was he already dead? My heart ached, a pain no one should have to encounter. His chest started moving. Up and down. Up and down. He was breathing! He was alive! My heart rejoiced. I started singing. I sang. To a human. His eyes started to flutter. And again. Twice. Three times. They opened. I smiled down at him. He returned my smile with an absolutely heartbreaking crooked smile. My heart stopped. 1 beat. 2 beats. Ok, thank God it's stilling beating! He sat up, and then I heard barking in the distance. No matter how much I wanted to stay here with him, I couldn't. I just couldn't leave behind my sisters, Flounder, and my father. While he looked to see where the noise was coming from. I jumped up from my spot and dived into the water, my green ankle-length skirt turning back into a tail. Yes, I know what you're all wondering. When I'm in water, I have a tail. When I come completely out of the water, my tail turns into a skirt. But only for 3 days. My father doesn't like my sisters or me coming up to the surface of the water because we still have our tails. If someone saw another person sitting there in the middle of the ocean like they know what they're doing-which we do- they're going to think something's fishy. What they don't know is that when I use that sentence- applying it to _us_- they should take it literally. Ha. Humans can be so foolish at times. But not the green-eyed wonder. Not the bronze-haired beauty. Oh no. Never him. I will have to see him again. Soon.

Sebastian knows. How he figured it out, I'll never know. But he knows. He knows I'm in love with a human. He knows about my plan to see him again. You know, I'm starting to think that Sebastian is some crazy stalker crab. Maybe. Who knows? But he has been trying all day to 'Get my head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs'. His exact words. He's been trying to get to me all day by saying stuff like, "Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away," and, "What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band." Nice examples, but, no matter what he did, I still wanted to be with _him_. Just then, Flounder came and got me, and we went to my secret grotto. Just so we can relax.

We were in there for about 5 minutes before my father came.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU RESCUED A HUMAN FROM DROWNING?!" my father boomed. I slowly nodded my head yes. "BELLA! HE'S A HUMAN! YOU'RE A MERMAID!"

"I don't care," I said as I hid my face from him. I peeked up at him, and his face was turning a deadly shade of purple.

"BELLA, CONTACT BETWEEN HUMANS AND MER-PEOPLE IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! YOU KNOW THAT!" he threw at me.

"I don't care, Daddy!" I said in a small voice. "I love him!" Oh no! I slipped! Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"No," my father exhaled in a deep, threatening, but quiet voice. That scared me even more than if he had yelled at me. "Bella. You cannot love him. You will not love him. You are forbidden from ever going to the surface again is that clear, young lady?" he asked me. I felt my eyes water up more. From the tears that nobody would ever see when I was in the water. My father turned away. I sank down onto a rock and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just let it slip. I didn't-" Sebastian started, but I cut him off with my glare.

"_You_ told him?" I asked in disbelief. He just nodded his head before he hung it in shame. I should've known. "Get out. Get out of here! I hate you!" I yelled at him.

**A/N: I know it's a really short chappie, but hey, I got most of the movie covered already! I am going to add the 2****nd**** addition to the Little Mermaid. Yes, that's right. I'm adding Return to the Sea to this story. Anyways, again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. But if my chapters get too long, this story will be over before you know it! Even with my added scenes and such. (Don't worry, just because I haven't started 'em yet, doesn't mean I won't.) I truly am sorry. Just ask Edward! He's sitting here with me, watching me grieve over giving such short chappies! :'( Tell 'em Edward!  
**

**Edward: She's having such a hard time guys. She said not even me being in her presence wasn't working too much. Which don't understand at all. Who would want a vampire in their presence? Hannah, don't. You're just gonna hurt yourself.**

**Hannah: I know. But really want to hit you upside the head right now! 'Who would want a vampire in their presence?' Uh, newsflash Mr. Vampire, EVERYONE WITH EYES WANTS TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE!**

**Edward: Geez, Hannah. I've got vampire hearing and your screaming doesn't really help that fact right now!**

**Hannah: Sorry Edward. It's just that, being a mind-reader and all, I thought you'd know that every single girl out there wants to be in your presence.**

**Edward: I have heard that. It's so weird.**

**Hannah: Not really, hot stuff! ;) Please don't be mad at me!**


	3. Conversation About Me, Perhaps?

**A/N: It's been awhile, I know. And I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *sits down and reads newspaper*  
Me: Hey! Do I own Twilight?  
Disclaimer: *irritated* No.  
Me: What about The Little Mermaid?  
Disclaimer: *still irritated* No.  
Me: Darn!**

**E-POV**

That singing. It was…beautiful? Wonderful? No. Those words couldn't describe that voice. I have to find the maiden that has that voice. I will find her, and marry her. But, how does one escape in the water? I turned my head for a second, heard a splash, turned my head back to look at the maiden, but she was gone. Like magic. From what little bit I remember, she had wide, chocolate brown eyes, and long, mahogany hair. The symbol of pure beauty if you ask me. I will search every inch of the kingdom if I have to.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs to breakfast. I told my butler, Jasper, about the mystery girl. He said it was all in my imagination. But I am certain, that _no_ one could imagine a voice that beautiful and pure. I _will_ find her. Even if it's the last thing I do…

**B-POV**

I don't know how long I sat there crying. Could have been minutes, could've been hours, could've been days, it even could've been months! But I highly doubt that last one. I sat up, and sniffled. I hate being sad; I'm normally a very happy person. It's not right for someone to feel this way. Sadness is a terrible feeling. It's like there's no hope, no happiness. I swam, out of my grotto, and to my room. My sisters all looked up in shock when I entered, but I paid no mind to them. I went over to the mirror, checked myself over, and swam back out of the room. My sisters were still staring after me.

I swam to the surface again, not bothering to obey my father. I sat on a rock that jutted out from the water, as I watched the shore. The rock was fairly close to it, so I had a good view of all the people and buildings. I saw a small woman with short, spiky hair, a tall woman with long, golden hair that flowed down her back in gentle waves, a really muscular guy with short, curly, dark hair, and another guy that was tall, with blonde hair. And in front of them, pacing back and forth, was the green eyed angel, although I couldn't see his eyes from here. The blonde haired guy walked over to the spiky haired woman, and held her small hand. The big guy walked over to the blonde woman, and put his arm around her waist. They looked like they were talking to _him_, but he just kept shaking his head, and throwing his arms up in the air. Then 2 women came out of the castle carrying trays. One had tanned skin, and long, curly, dark brown hair. The other had pale skin, and dark brown hair, a lighter shade than the other's. They walked to where _him _and his friends were, held their trays out towards them, and asked them something. _He_ shook his head, and the girls walked back towards the castle.

I saw a rock closer to the shore. I slid off of the one I was on, careful not to make a splash as I lowered myself back into the water. I swam towards the rock, and climbed on it. I could hear what they were saying now, but I had to keep myself from their sight.

"No! She's out there! I know she is! They was no way that I would be able to imagine a voice as pure and beautiful, Jasper!" _he_ said, looking at the blonde haired male.

"Edward, think about it. How would she have gotten away in the split second you turned your head to look at Max and me?" Jasper asked him. So the bronze haired angel was named Edward?

"I don't _know!_ That's the problem! All I know is that she's incredibly beautiful, and has the voice of an angel!" Edward said.

"Edward," said a voice like bells. He turned his head to look at the spiky haired woman. "I want to help you look for her. I have a feeling that she's real, and…strangely I have the feeling that she's _very_ close by…" her sentence trailed off. I hid myself behind the rock better.

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said to the spiky haired woman, his voice sincere.

"You're very welcome, Edward! Jasper? Rosalie? Emmett? Will you guys help us?" Alice pleaded. They looked thoughtful for a moment, before they finally nodded.

"Thank you! I know that we will find her!" Edward told them.

"Ok! So let's get to it!" the big one, I assumed as Emmett, shouted in a booming voice.

"Oh, Emmett. Remind me again, why I married you?" the blonde female, Rosalie, asked.

"Because you love me," Emmett told her.

"Yes. Yes, I do," she said, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Emmett's right. If we have any hope of finding her, we have to start looking right away," Alice said.

"Jasper, go tell Nashaly and Hannah** (A/N: NOT ME) **that we will be out the rest of the day."

"Sure, Edward. I'll be back," Jasper said, and then he turned and walked towards the castle. I decided that I should go now, in case my father figured out I was gone (he would surely know _where _I went), and I got an even bigger punishment. I turned on the rock, so my tail was now hanging over the side. I jumped in the water, momentarily forgetting that Edward and his friends could hear me.

When I was in the water, I swam behind the rock, and then let my head peek around the side. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were all looking my way. I saw Edward look down, so if I hadn't been so quick, he would've seen my face. But, thankfully, I dived back into the water in time. I swam back down towards _my_ kingdom.

**A/N: REVIEW! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me!**


	4. Are You Going To Forget Me?

**A/N: Hey guys. I just had a **_**brilliant **_**idea of what to do with this story later on. But, you're not gonna find out until I get there, and it'll be awhile. But, I'm **_**really**_** excited for this idea! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**B-POV**

He was looking for me. He _is_ looking for me. He said he's not gonna give up until he finds me. My love for him just grew ten times. I had decided earlier that I am gonna swim up to the surface. Maybe I'll let him get a glimpse of my face, to let him know that I _do_ exist. To give him more hope. I swept a comb through my hair quickly, and swam towards the surface. My tail was working at around 65 mph. That's the quickest I have ever swum!

I reached the surface in no time. But, no one was on the shore. I heard screaming in the distance. A lot of screaming. It sounded like over 200 people. What's going on? Is Edward hurt? Please don't let him be hurt! I was worried. I decided I'd check it out. I'd only be a minute. I hauled myself onto the sand. I had to sit here for just a few minutes, to let my tail dry. Then I would be able to walk with my legs.

The bottom half of my body felt a little funny. I looked down, knowing that my tail was no longer there. I now had long, pale legs, with my sea-green skirt. It was weird, that my tail was blue, yet my skirt on land is sea-green. I guess every mermaid's is. I stood up, and took a few steps forward. The yellow sand was in between my toes. It felt good. I walked toward the big castle, the one that was less majestic than my father's but still very majestic.

The closer I was to the castle, the louder the screaming got. Not all the screaming was coming from the castle, but I decided I would check it out first. Now I could clearly make out just how _agonized_ the screaming was. It was heartbreaking. Tears welled up in my eyes, for these people I didn't even know. What could anyone have done to deserve to sound this agonized? It was not right. I started running. The castle wasn't too far away now. My legs couldn't go nearly as fast as my tail had just a few minutes ago, but I tried not to dwell on that fact.

I suddenly came to a halt. I remembered something that we learned in school. The only thing known to us that could agonize someone that much, was fire. But there was no fire here. And, if there was no fire, then something else was taking place.

"_Vampire venom. If there is no fire around, vampire venom s in that person's system. The venom makes you feel like you're burning. It does not kill, it just paralyzes the victim with such pain-such unimaginable pain-that the vampire will not have to put up with that person's fighting. Of course, a vampire would be able to kill anybody very quickly, what with their enhanced speed and strength. If the venom is left to spread, in 3 days, that person will be a vampire them self."_

My teacher had spoken those exact words.

No! My feet started running again, without my permission, but I made no move to stop them. I didn't stop when I came to the big wooden doors. I simply threw them open and continued running, following the sound of that agonized screaming.

I came to a stop in front of a wood door. The screaming was coming from the other side of that door. I burst into the room. Edward was on the bed, screaming. My heart broke. Alice was on the daybed sprawled out. She, too, was screaming. On the floor Emmett and Jasper were writhing in pain, screaming, as well. Rosalie was in the floor by and armchair. I'm guessing she had fallen out of it. All of them, their faces. It was agonizing just to look at them! I went to sit on the bed, next to Edward. I started singing, hoping it would calm him down. He immediately stopped screaming. His eyes went wide. In fact, everybody stopped. Edward turned his head-_very_ slowly- and looked at me. I smiled a small smile at him.

"I hate seeing you in pain," I whispered. I don't know where the sudden courage came from, but I took advantage of it. "You're turning into a vampire. All of you are." I looked around the room. "This pain you are feeling will last 3 days. On the third day, you're sense of sight, sound, and smell will all be immensely enhanced. You will be very strong, and very fast. From what I have learned, you will only crave blood the first year of your existence. Yes, not life, existence. You shall live forever. The whole town, from what I can tell, are becoming vampires. There will be no humans around, so you must hunt another substance. Animals, perhaps? I don't know. That's all I can tell you."

"You're the one that saved me," Edward whispered hoarsely. I could tell that that small sentence caused him more pain. I nodded.

"Yes. But, I must go now. I can't stay for long. You probably won't even remember me when you're a vampire. Goodbye." I thought I saw a flash of even more agony on his perfect face as I said this, but I didn't stay to make sure. I left quickly at this new realization, tears stinging my eyes. What if he _did_ forget about me? The tears were now flowing freely down my face. If he forgot about me, I don't know what would happen. I needed him in my life. I love him. If he forgot about me…

I dived into the water, my skirt and legs immediately disappearing and my tail taking their place. I didn't feel like going home, so I swam in the opposite direction, a million things running through my mind at once. What if he did forget about me? Even if he didn't, he'd be a vampire. We couldn't be together. He'd just want my blood. But, if he had enough time right there, in the next 3 days to prepare himself, could he resist human blood. Maybe. But, I'd just have to wait and see. I really hope that he doesn't forget me…

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did you?! If you did, then screw you. Jk! Love it? Hate it? I don't really care if you hate it! I need this to happen! Review!**


	5. The First Hunt

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but school has started, and the homework is already crazy! Anyways, I still have homework, but it's the weekend and I figured I'd get it done later. I **_**really **_**needed to update. So, here it is.**

**(3 days after Bella told them what they were becoming)**

**E-POV**

The pain disappeared from my body. I felt better than I had in years. But there was a flaw. I could barely remember what happened yesterday. Or the day before that. Actually, I could barely remember anything that happened before today. I looked around. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were looking around, too. Emmett looked at Rosalie.

"Whoa! You look even _more _beautiful than before!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think that was possible!" Rosalie got up from her spot on the floor, and walked over to the mirror on the wall.

"_Whoa!" _she exhaled. Alice sat up from where she was on the daybed by the window. Emmett and Jasper stood up from where they were on the floor.

"Dude, my throat feels like it's still on fire!" Emmett declared. Now that he brought it up, mine did, too.

"I second that!" Alice declared in a high pitched, bell-like voice. She jumped up. "But, what do we do to fix that?" There was something nagging me, like I knew the answer. Like I'd heard it before, but I just couldn't remember where.

"_Why, oh, why are my eyes like this?! Red?! Gross!"_

"Rosalie stop obsessing over your eyes!" I told her forcefully. She looked at me oddly.

"What _are _you talking about? I didn't say anything!" she said, annoyed.

"No. You were _talking _about it."

"Edward? She didn't say anything about her eyes," Alice said slowly. _"Oh my. I think Edward's gone crazy."_

"I'm right here, you know!"

"What are you talking about it?!"

"I'm not crazy!" Alice's eyes widened.

"Edward…I think you can read minds…" she said.

"What? That's impossible," I said stubbornly.

"Edward. We have no clue what you're talking about. Rosalie never said anything about her eyes and Alice never called you crazy," Jasper said calmly.

"_Ha ha! Watching Edward freak out is so funny!"_

"How the hell is watching me freak out funny?!" I yelled, looking at Emmett.

"Whoa. It's now officially proven. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen can read minds," Emmett declared **(Btw, Masen is Edward's second middle name in this story. Just to clear up any confusion)**. "Freak," he added quietly. I glared at him.

"Ok, I don't know about any of you guys, but my throat is _killing_ me!" Alice whined. I had completely forgotten about mine until she had brought it up again. I suddenly remembered what I was trying to earlier.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What? Bella? Who's that?!" Emmett asked me. Good question. Who _is_ she?

"I don't exactly know. I just know that I've met her before. . ." Then something clicked in my mind. "She's the one who saved me. . ." I noticed everyone's confusion from their thoughts. "When I was human. I. . .I was. . .drowning and she. . .she saved me." Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, a chorus of 'Oh, yeah' and 'I remember now' filled the room. "We need to hunt animals. Let's go." I suddenly stood up. I ran over to the window (since when did I get _this_ fast?) and jumped out. Behind me were my family's shocked thoughts. I didn't care. Truth be told, I didn't even realize that I had jumped from my room on the 4th floor of the castle until I was already down here. I sprinted toward the woods behind the castle, eager to get rid of this burning ache in my throat.

I tore through the trees, eager to find some animals that I could hunt. As I was running, I caught the scent of something that smelled amazing. It was coming from the east. As soon as I had thought this, I was racing towards the mouthwatering smell. It didn't take me long. I came to the place where the scent was the strongest. I heard a branch creak above me. There, sitting on the ledge, tail twitching, was a mountain lion. I leaped up onto the branch, and the sudden bouncing movement of it made the hungry mountain lion look over at me. I looked at it for just a minute. I tilted my head to the side as it growled. And then, I tackled it, knocking it off of the branch and to the ground. It clawed at me, hoping to free itself from my iron grasp, but its sharp claws left not even a scratch on my snowy skin. Something was pooling in my mouth. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't really care. I lowered my teeth down to the animal's neck, where I saw the felt the blood pumping the warmest. I ripped away the fur and fat, the animal was now still, apparently paralyzed.

The blood was warm, and delicious. I kicked aside the carcass, and took off in another direction, the ache in my throat still not satisfied.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write such a short chapter. School has started. It's a poor excuse for not updating in so long, but it's true. So, do you love it? Hate it? Review**


	6. Fear Of Only One Thing

**A/N: I'm ashamed of how long it took me to update this. Thanks to all of you who are still sticking with me, and this story! LOVE YA!**

**Bella's POV**

I was anxious. I was scared. I wasn't scared of the fact that I was going to face a newborn vampire. I wasn't scared that I had just stepped out of my safe, underwater haven, and onto a land _full_ of newborn vampires. No. I was scared of having my heart broken. I was scared, that the 1 person I had ever loved, had forgotten me. It's been 2 weeks, 2 agonizingly long weeks, since I had set foot on this land. Since I had seen Edward writhing around in pain.

It was quiet. No blue was showing through the medium gray clouds that hung overheard. A cool breeze was whipping my shirt around my legs, and my hair around my face, as I walked slowly, cautiously, waiting for something to happen. Anything. But as I continued my trip to the castle that lay eerily ahead, nothing did happen.

I was about 50 yards away from the entrance, when something did happen. But, I didn't know it had happened, until after it was over. It happened so quickly.

I heard a maniacal scream. Wild, untamed. Suddenly I was being tipped backwards, and I was starring at a pair of crazed, red eyes. My brown eyes widened, but that was my only reaction. I wasn't scared. I had clarified that earlier. I closed my eyes, waiting for the vampire's razor sharp teeth to sink into my neck, where my blood pumped the warmest. But the pain never came.

I re-opened my eyes, to see that the vampire that had previously had a hold of me, was on the ground, about 40 feet away. I looked over to see a vampire, more beautiful than anything I have ever encountered. His bronze colored hair told me automatically that it was Edward who had saved me.

He turned to face me, and I could see that his eyes were a lighter red than what I had learned one's should be. A newborn's eyes were supposed to be blood red, his were a cherry red. I stared at him, and he stared back. I blinked.

"Do you remember me?" I asked, my voice barely audible to myself, so I was doubting that, even with his advanced hearing, he would be able to hear me from where he was standing about 25 feet away. He looked at me, concentrating very hard, it appeared.

"I only remember one person that is not a vampire now. So it depends. What is your name?" He called out to me, in a normal voice that was even more musical and velvety than before. But, being a mermaid, I also have advanced hearing, just not nearly as good as a vampire's, so I heard him perfectly. I closed my eyes.

"Bella."

I re-opened my eyes, to see him studying me. As I looked into his eyes again, I came to a conclusion as to why his eyes were a light cherry red, instead of a of a burgundy, blood red. He had hunted animals. He had taken my advice, and the animal blood had a different effect on him than human blood would've. He was satisfied, and that's the reason he was able to resist my blood right now. Normally, a newborn vampire wouldn't be able to resist human blood, no matter than cost, no matter the person. But that was human blood. Mermaid blood has a metallic, rusty tint to it. A newborn who hasn't hunted at all, wouldn't care. But vampires who have hunted, newborn or not, would sense that the blood would not be very appetizing, and would be able to resist attacking.

"You _are_ Bella!" he said quietly. I nodded. His face lit up, as he started toward me. I followed his lead, and took a few steps his direction. I smile was playing across my lips. One was already planted on his perfect face. We reached each other, and he scooped me into his arms, and twirled me around.

He set me down, and we just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. He suddenly went rigid. He looked up.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. I followed his hard stare, and saw 3 vampires, squatting on the rail of the 4th floor balcony. All of them were girls, and even with their brown, plain, boring maid uniforms, all were still extremely beautiful. It took a mega hit on my ego. But I didn't pay much attention to that. They were staring at me, their gazes were ravenous.

"Angela, Nashaly, Hannah," Edward said, his tone full of authority and warning. They didn't care. They showed no sign that they even heard him.

"Bella get out of here! NOW!" he shouted, and pushed me backwards. The moment I was away from Edward, they were there. Where, just a millisecond ago, I was. I stood there, I wouldn't leave him. Not again.

"Bella! NOW! GO!" Edward roared.

"I won't leave you again," I said urgently. I needed him to know that no matter what, I would be there with him. He froze, then his face twisted in pain, then in anger.

"Bella, if you die then you would leave me! For good! NOW GO!" he yelled, his tone aggressive, and furious. Just as I was about to make another remark, Edward was busy fighting off the 2 vampire, while 1 of them jumped over him. . .and was headed right for me.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! DUN DUN…DUUUUN! So how was it? Good, bad? REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE CAKE WITH CHOCOLATE ICING AND CRUMBLED OREOES ON TOP!**


	7. Always Want What We Can't Have

**A/N: Gah. Hate school. It **_**sucks.**_** BUT IT'S FINALLY OUT! WHOO!**__**But, here's the next chapter! So sorry it took so long!**

**Bella's POV**

_Recap:_

_"Bella, if you die then you would leave me! For good! NOW GO!" he yelled, his tone aggressive, and furious. Just as I was about to make another remark, Edward was busy fighting off the 2 vampires, while 1 of them jumped over him. . .and was headed right for me._

My eyes widened. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't _breathe_. My heart had stopped beating for a split second.

I had found him. He remembered me. And, now, I was going to die.

I hadn't cared before. I had not yet found him. I had not yet discovered he still remembered me. I wasn't scared then. I didn't want to live life without him. But, of course, things just never seem to go my way. I don't mind if I'm killed, and nothing happens to me. I'm finally happy, so of course I'm going to be killed.

Great.

Just abso-freakin-lutely _perfect_.

My brain finally decided to un-paralyze me. I ducked quickly, the ravenous vampire flying over my head. When did I acquire these reflexes? I had never been clumsy, exactly, but never very quick either.

I turned, knowing the vampire now behind me wasn't going to give up so easily. If anything, I had made it madder by avoiding its pointed teeth.

I heard a thunderous sound behind me. Edward and one of the other vampires colliding. Rock hitting rock.

Yes, I know more than the average mermaid does about vampires. The subject intrigued me, so I looked further into it.

I sidestepped as the creature sped past me, the wind from it running ruffling my hair a bit. I closed my eyes for a moment, the rush of the wind feeling good against my skin.

It was a cool day, yes, but when you're a mermaid, you're blood has to stay hot, for times like these, only when it's cold underwater, instead of above.

I looked up, praying to God that I would stay alive.

Then, something that I really didn't expect happened. A giant, muscular-looking silhouette stepped in front of me, guarding me from the newborn vampire.

My eyes widened in shock, as a much smaller figure appeared beside it, this one looking a lot more feminine.

Then, it clicked. I realized that I had seen them before. They were on the ship during Edward's birthday, and in the room during the transformation. They were either close friends, or family. Come to think of it, they all did look alike. Except for the 2 blondes.

But, they were absent from this fight. And, here I was, a helpless "damsel in distress". I internally sighed. I hated being in trouble, and having people feel like they needed to protect me.

Sure, it felt good that these people I barely knew thought they needed to protect me, but the feeling of being helpless. . .Well, sucked.

I felt my bangs cover my eyes as I looked down. I felt the vibrations of the running vampire on the ground, and faintly heard her footsteps.

I looked up again to see the giant silhouettes muscles ripple. It was almost scary, and that was something coming from me, because I had learned to block out that emotion for today.

The vampire got closer at a frightening speed. Within less than a second, she was tumbling over the giant, and once again, headed for me.

But, before the creature could take so much as a step toward me, the large shadow grabbed it's arm, and slung it about 100 yards away. I could tell by the way he smirked when the creature started forward again that he could do much more damage than that.

"Bella," I heard Edward growl. "Go."

I scrambled to my feet, feeling dizzy, but not about to let that stop me. I would come back later. Tomorrow, maybe.

But, one thing I knew for sure now was that I couldn't stay here. I couldn't. I'd be lost to the world…Lost to Edward, if I did.

So, at that moment, I decided. I decided to do the only thing I could now. I ran. I turned, and let my feet take me to the ocean as fast as they could. Everything passed in a blur. I hadn't noticed my eyes were watery until now.

Then, the salty water poured over. . .And, I realized I was crying. Crying over the fact that Edward might die in my absence, crying over the fact that I had to leave when I had just found him.

_Dammit! _

Damn it all. . .The only thing I've ever asked for in my life is him.

And he's the one thing I can't have.

Whether it be my father. . .Or those wretched newborns, something would tear us apart.

Why do people always want. . .What they can't have?

**A/n: Short, yes, I know, and I'm sorry, but LOOK-Y. It's an update! After forever and a day. XD Sorry, guys. Hope ya liked it!**

**Bella: I didn't.**

**Edward: Me either, to be honest,**

**Me: Well, who told you to be honest? Who asked your opinion **_**anyways?**_

**Bella: Jeez, woman, calm down.**

**Me: Blah you. Again, sorry guys! Hope and pray for the next chapter to be out sooner! And, sorry for spelling! I didn't want you guys to wait even longer for my beta to check it.**


	8. Best Friends With Death

**Bella POV**

I didn't look back as I neared the ocean. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to continue – I'd go back, and surely die.

It was terrible, this feeling of helplessness when the one you loved was fighting for your life – and his, too.

I heard another crash behind me, and then another, and a screech. I flinched, but still did not turn.

I dived headfirst into the water, and swam as far as I could. I needed to get away.

I needed the small comfort my secret cave held.

After a few minutes of swimming, I reached it. Rocks were piled up against the entrance, seaweed covering the small entrance it held.

It wasn't perfect – but it was my escape. No one that I knew of knew about this place.

It was my safe haven.

It was bare and round. The walls were smooth, like they had been carved by hand. There was a thin bit of rock that jutted out, as if a built in couch was there. The few jagged cracks in the ceiling let a bit of light in – as much light as you could get this deep down in the water.

I couldn't help it. Maybe I was weak, but I could not hold the dam of tears that was building up inside of me. I swam over to the ledge, folded my arms on it, rested my head on them, and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

And cried.

I cried until I couldn't anymore, which seemed like a lifetime after I had begun.

After what seemed like a reasonable amount of time, I decided I needed to know what was happening.

I swam back to shore, narrowly avoiding one of my father's guard troops that were on one of their hourly patrol…thing…

Anyways.

I climbed on a rock just about a hundred yards from land, and peered over the top, the end of my tail still sitting in the water.

I couldn't see anything from here. There were no more crashes, no more thunderous clashing.

I wanted to assume Edward had gotten rid of them and he was fine.

It was a possibility, but I wasn't naïve as to believe it. Anything could have happened.

I watched the horizon, looking for any signs of life – or, death, I suppose.

The wind whistled through the trees, its high-pitched melody sending goose-bumps across my body. The day itself was eerie enough, with the complete silence, and the dark, heavy clouds hanging low in the sky, casting everything in a curtain of darkness.

My eyes locked on the castle in the distance, rising high and majestic into the sky.

The wind sung again, harsher this time, and the chill from it almost sent me back into the water that would always warm me, no matter the weather above.

Something in me was ringing, my subconscious telling me to get the heck away from here.

I shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing but the creepy feel of the place that set my security alarms off.

I wish I hadn't.

The hairs on the back of my neck and my arms rose, and I felt the distant sense of being watched.

I turned, looking all around me, my gaze coming to rest on a sight that stopped my heart for a brief moment.

There was a vampire perched precariously on a rock, crouched, coiled to spring, not 5 yards away from me.

Its lips curled away from its teeth in a snarl, as a viscous growl rumbled in its chest.

I stared at it, barely breathing, watching for it to move, waiting for it to pounce.

I couldn't reside in the comfort of my home this time.

Vampires could swim – they couldn't go as deep as the castle, of course, but they were faster than me. It would surely have me before I was even completely in the water.

A hand grabbed my wrist from behind, and clapped a hand over my mouth lightly as I was jerked into the water.

I started panicking. I hadn't seen the vampire move at all! Maybe it was faster than I had anticipated.

I started struggling as we went through the water at an alarming speed, and I thought I had seen the vampire that was sitting on the rock following us at one point, but if that was the case, then who had me?

I struggled and struggled, but it was no use. The person who had me was much stronger than I'll ever be.

This was the second time today I was staring Death in the face.

I think, if I survive this, then we would surely become the best of friends. Wonderful, isn't it?

We finally stopped, whoever had me kept me in their hold for a moment longer, before they spun me around to face them.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. And I'm late. But it's better than nothing, eh? **

**Review, please!**


End file.
